The role of various agonists in thyroid stimulation has been extended to adenosine and forskolin. Both agents stimulate cAMP accumulation in guinea pig thyroid pieces but adenosine and its analogues are partial agonists. They interact through an Ra type of membrane receptor, whereas forskolin probably interacts via the G/F regulatory protein.